


The Perfect Gift

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift, High School, M/M, Secret Santa, Smut, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Phil Lester didn't particularly like Secret Santa that his maths teacher did every year. He normally received just simple gifts and was always underwhelmed. But this year, his Secret Santa gives him the perfect gift and he's determined to find out who this person is. It also helps that his Secret Santa has a crush on him too.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryphannies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryphannies/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I wasn't quite sure if you had a tumblr or not so I never got a chance to reach out to you, but i hope you still enjoy what I've written! I decided to go with the first prompt you sent about the secret santa because I thought it would be fitting given what this was lol. When I saw the prompts, I immediately had an idea in my head and I'm glad that I was able to write it and get it out!  
> I hope you really enjoy what I did and I also hope that it's everything you wanted!  
> From,  
> Your Secret Santa :)

Phil hated this time of year. That weird middle ground between Thanksgiving and Christmas when you had midterms and other assignments happening that left school to be a living nightmare. But if there was one thing that Phil did enjoy about this time, it was the Secret Santa Gift Exchange that his math teacher holds every year.

For the past three years, his math teacher has done a Secret Santa Gift Exchange in the class. It was to help classmates bond but Phil didn’t really think it helped any. If he was being honest, he just enjoyed seeing what he got from his Secret Santa.

Last year, he was given a Pikachu keychain and a dvd of a Studio Ghibli film. The year before that, it was a Muse t-shirt from Hot Topic. The year before, another Muse shirt. This year, he was eager to see what someone would get him.

He wrote on his form that he was looking for some Buffy merchandise or something of that nature. He really enjoyed Buffy and he wanted to be able to have some new merch. He knew his parent’s thought his Buffy Summers obsession was weird but having someone else by him some Buffy merch would look better than him buying it himself.

He hoped the person who got his gift liked it. They said that they wanted My Chemical Romance memorabilia so he bought them a greatest hits album and a t-shirt and he even added a little card that said “Three Cheers for Sweet Christmas” on the inside.

He put it in their locker which was on their form and then wandered to his own. When he opened up his locker, the first thing he noticed was a bright blue bag staring at him from the top shelf. Clearly this was his Secret Santa gift.

He grabbed the bag and immediately opened it up. Inside, he could see tissue paper and some fabric. He guessed the fabric was a shirt. He pulled out the shirt and looked at it: it was Buffy Summers alright. He loved that his favorite promotional poster was the one on the shirt because what coincidence is that! But it wasn’t until he got to a bright part of the print where it was Buffy’s face that his mouth dropped open.

There were black smudges there… _no_ …not smudges. _What was that_? He looked closer and gasped, his voice coming out clearly into the nearly empty school hallway. It was a signature! It was a signature from Sarah Michelle Gellar on the shirt!

He felt like he could cry! He had the biggest crush on her and that fact that her signature was on a shirt he now owned was enough to send him into a whirlwind of emotions. He held the shirt close to his body and embraced it. He smelled the fabric because maybe he can smell where she touched. He pulled back and looked it over again. He couldn’t believe that his Secret Santa had actually gotten him a Buffy shirt that was signed.

He immediately began to look through the rest of the bag. He came into contact with a signed Buffy poster and then a card. He quickly tore the card open and looked at it.

_Hope you like your gifts! I know how much you like Buffy._

_-D_

So his Secret Santa’s name began with a D. He wanted desperately to find out who it was so he could thank them personally for his amazing gifts. Never in a million years did he ever think he would get something so thoughtful and for a Secret Santa exchange. The amount of money the person must have spent must have been so much but…

_He wouldn’t think about that now._

He just needed to find out who the person was who was his Secret Santa so he could thank them.

* * *

 

Day one of Phil’s quest to find his Secret Santa began in the most obvious place: math class.

He walked into the classroom and took his normal seat in the front. He got out his books and notebook, as usual, and then took the time to look around the room. He wasn’t familiar with everyone’s names but normally his teacher did roll call at the beginning of class. So hopefully he would know how many people’s names began with a D.

The class was beginning and Phil was still stuck with not knowing who anyone was. But within five minutes, he was able to have a list in his notebook of all of the names beginning with D that was in his class. There were five in total: two boys, three girls.

By default, he could technically just go up to each one and ask them if they were his Secret Santa but in all honesty, that wouldn’t get him anywhere because he was sure no one would admit to it. So he was left with the next plan on his list and _well…there wasn’t one_. He was honestly hoping by some form of luck that there would be one D person in his class.

He didn’t know why he had thought he’d ever be so lucky…

He went home that night with his tail between his legs. He was never going to find out who his Secret Santa was and he was never going to be able to thank them.

When his mom asked him what he had gotten, he showed her the t-shirt and poster and his mother even had to admit that he should write the person a thank you card. Phil packed up his bag again and headed back up to his room, tossing the bag into his computer chair and flopping onto his bed.

Before he fell asleep, he took the time to look up each of the names on Facebook. Maybe he could start out by messaging each one and seeing what they say back to him. It wasn’t the most foolproof plan but it would be enough to hopefully get him an end result.

He crossed his fingers and went to the first profile. Daniel Howell.

He knew of Daniel. He didn’t know much about him though other than he was a tall, lanky lad with dark brown curly hair. He’d seen Dan in class obviously, but he was quiet and reserved, not talking much to anyone. In fact, Phil doesn’t even remember ever hearing him speak besides during roll.

He found his Facebook easily and clicked on into messenger and began to type out his message.

Hey, it’s Phil. From Math. I noticed that for my Secret Santa gift, the card inside was signed with the letter D. I wanted to message everyone in the class whose name began with D because I wanted to be able to thank them for my gift. I’m hoping you’re the correct one to save me the awkwardness though >.<

Phil pressed send and waited, hoping that Dan would accept his message invitation and then respond to him. By the time his eyes began to droop and he started feeling tired, Dan hadn’t looked at it yet, so he set his phone off to the side and drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Phil woke up with a few notifications on his screen. Eager, he unlocks his phone and checks them out, only to be disappointed that both were messenger notifications from his older brother, not from Dan. Looking at Dan’s messaging, Phil actually can see where he hasn’t seen them yet and hasn’t been active in 48 hours. 

With a sigh, he sets his phone back down and slowly gets out of bed to get ready for school. When he’s done, he copies the message he sent to Dan and sends it to other four people on his list.

By the time he gets to school, three of them have responded and all of them tell him _“No, sorry. I’m not your Secret Santa.”_

At the end of the day, when school is nearly done and the final bell is getting ready to ring, Phil has heard back from everyone but Dan and all of them are saying they weren’t the right person. So now Phil knows that Dan is his Secret Santa.

On a whim, he tries to find Dan. He has no idea what Dan’s current class schedule looks like, mostly because he’s never actually spoken to Dan before. But he’s going to try his best and see if he can find him anyway.

With the last three minutes before the final bell rings, Phil goes through every hallway and peers into mostly every classroom and he doesn’t see Dan. He saw Dan in math class earlier so he knows he is here somewhere but he just does not know where.

Defeated, he decides to give up the goose chase. Dan will answer him if he wants to. There is no point in trying to force it. They don’t even know each other, it doesn’t make a ton of sense to travel everywhere around the school just to find him.

He heads to his car and is throwing his things into his bag when he spots him, out of the corner of his eye. Dan is stood next to the bus stop, his arms folded over his chest and a messenger bag hanging at his hip. His face is glued looking at a cell phone that is hugged close to his chest and he just seems to not pay any attention to anything around him. Phil is still staring at him when the bus comes and goes and he’s still standing there, unmoving.

Maybe he needs a ride?

Phil gets in his car and drives off, making his way towards the bus stop. He’s nearly there when a bus cuts him off and stops at that same corner and Dan steps onto it. He curses himself for missing his chance to talk to Dan.

He’ll get another shot some other time.

It probably would have looked creepy for him to pull up to the curb and ask Dan if he needed a ride, anyway.

He drove home, thinking about how he was going to go up to Dan and question him about the gift…and not make a goddamn fool of himself.

* * *

Phil sees Dan standing in the hallway in school the next day in the morning. It takes him a few moments before he finally moves forward and walks up to Dan. Dan is stood in his normal position which is back to his locker with his face glued to his cell phone. So naturally, Phil feels awkward when he goes up to Dan and tries to get his attention. 

“Hello!”

Dan jumps and he looks up from his phone with wide eyes.

“Hi?” Dan says, his voice laced with confusion.

“So you’re Dan, right?” Phil asks, gesturing with his hands. Phil momentarily wants to slap himself on his forward for being such an awkward idiot already.

Dan nods slowly. “Yes?”

Phil takes a deep breath and then speaks out. “Were you the one to get me my Secret Santa Gift?”

A blush suddenly flared under Dan’s skin and Phil felt a smile curl up on his lips. “How did you know?” Dan asked.

Phil shrugged. “Well, I did some digging until I figured you out.” He said with a smile. “I just wanted to tell you that I loved my gift. It really means a lot of me for you to get me the signed Buffy shirt. I know it probably didn’t mean a lot to you when you picked it up but it means the world to me.”

Dan smiles up at him, his lips pulled into a coy expression. “My brother and I went to a comic con event in London and the cast from Buffy was there and I knew I had gotten your name for Secret Santa so I got a shirt signed for you.” Dan says. “I know the limit for the gift exchange was 25 pounds but to be fair, that’s all the shirt cost.”

“How did you know I liked Buffy?”

Dan bit his lip and a blush flushed across his cheeks. “Well, this is gonna sound really creepy but I noticed you wore a lot of Buffy clothing and last year, your notebook was Buffy too. So I guess I just took that as a hint?” Dan paused. “Plus you wrote Buffy on your info sheet.”

Phil smiled wider. “Buffy is my life!”

“I’ve never seen it.”

Phil let out an offended noise and Dan averted his eye contact for a moment before looking back with a smirk. “Buffy is amazing! I cannot believe you have never seen it! Ya know, I have a really big crush on Sarah Michelle Gellar. I mean, I don’t think it’s like an actual crush because I’m gay but I think she’s an amazing actress!” Phil rambled. He loved speaking about Buffy so much. “We should hang out sometime and I’ll show you the show! I have the complete collection on DVD!”

Dan smiled at him. “I’d really like that.”

“Are you free after school tomorrow?” Phil asked, already eager that he might have a potential friend to share his Buffy obsession with.

Dan nodded. “I’m pretty much free whenever.”

Phil smiled at him. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and as soon as Phil put in his number, the warning bell rang. So Phil told Dan to text him so he could get his number and then he left to go to class. He’d see Dan later during class anyway.

* * *

The first day that they hung out together, Phil really thought he had a new friend. Dan listened to everything he said and let him rant and rave about Buffy. He even let Phil talk about his unrealistic crush on Sarah Michelle Gellar without being creeped out. 

But by the third time they had hung out, Phil began to feel differently. He began to notice the way that Dan always looked at him. The way his eyes always lidded over when he stared at Phil. He also noticed how Dan kept getting closer and closer to him when they sat on his bed, almost like he was asking to be held.

Phil began to notice the way Dan’s brown eyes looked like honey and how his hair reminded him of chocolate. He began to feel like he could just run his hands through it. So one day he did.

As they were sitting on Phil’s bed, watching Buffy on Phil’s laptop, Dan laid down and Phil leaned over, brushing his hair out of his face. Dan opened his eyes and stared up at him and suddenly Phil had the overwhelming feeling to kiss Dan. “Can I kiss you?”

Dan nodded and Phil leaned down, kissing those perfect pouty lips. That was the first taste of many long afternoons of kissing to come.

Just a few weeks later, Dan was sat on Phil’s lap on his bed, Buffy playing somewhere in the background as they made out. Phil honestly couldn’t remember what episode they were watching or even what was happening. Dan had found his way in his lap less then ten minutes into the episode and this is where they had stayed.

They hadn’t done anything other than kiss yet but the way that Dan moaned against his lips and his hardness pressed against his stomach told him that Dan wanted to go further. Phil wanted to as well. But he was nervous. He’d never been with another person sexually before so he wasn’t sure what to do.

Dan pulled back from the kiss first and smiled against his lips. Phil smiled back and pressed another quick kiss before sitting back. “You’re really good at that.” Phil whispered.

Dan snorted and sat back on Phil’s thighs, his hands traveling down Phil’s sides to his hips. “Glad to know that.” Dan said. “Honestly have not been told I’m good at that specifically.”

Phil smirked. “What are you good at then?”

Dan’s hands reached down between them and pressed gently just under Phil’s belly button. “I heard I’m really good at blow jobs?”

Phil felt his breath get caught his throat and he let out a choked noise. Dan looked up from looking at his hand and stared at him. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You’ve never gotten a blow job before?” Dan asked.

Phil shook his head. “I’ve honestly never gotten further than kissing.”

Dan bit his lip. “Do you want one?”

Phil looked at him puzzled. “Hmm?”

“Do you want a blow job?”

Phil felt his heart race through his chest and his pants tighten more than they already had with Dan’s weight on his lap. “Okay.”

“Okay…” Dan drew out, “As in, like, I’m good to give you a blow job?”

Phil nodded really quickly.

Dan leaned down and kissed him once more quickly before moving down from Phil’s lap and sitting on the bed. Phil sprawled his legs out into a v-shape and Dan moved in between them. He pressed his hand against the bulge of Phil’s jeans and Phil felt his breath catch and his eyes shut.

Dan’s hands suddenly began to work at his belt and undo it as he made quick work of unzipping Phil’s jeans and moving his underwear out of the way. When Phil felt Dan’s hand move down between his skin and his underwear and grasp his cock, he moaned out.

With his cock now out in the cool air of his bedroom and Dan’s hand moving slowly up and down, stroking him gently, Phil could already feel the coil of hot pleasure course through his stomach. He cursed himself under his breath for being so sensitive.

Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw just as Dan’s head descended and his perfect lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked. Phil gasped and his hands went down to fist into Dan’s soft locks.

Dan’s head bobbed but all Phil could concentrate is the tight, wet, suction that was engulfing his cock and making him feel better than he could have ever thought to feel. Dan’s head moved lower and lower and Phil gasped as he felt himself push into Dan’s throat and Dan’s nose rested on his curly patch of hair.

“Oh, fuck, Dan!”

Dan pulled back and stroked as he caught his breath, his spit not lubing Phil’s cock and making Phil feel oh so amazing. Nothing but pleasure and bliss coursed through his veins.

He watched Dan go back down and suck on his head, bringing him back into that tight wet heat. He threw his head back and just felt the overwhelming pleasure shoot through him as he felt his orgasm rise.

“Dan, I’m gonna cum.” Phil warned, expecting Dan to stop.

But instead, Dan sucked harder and Phil moaned and gasped as he shot, hot and heavy, down Dan’s throat. He could feel Dan swallowing around him and he took a moment to catch his breath as he feels Dan pull off.

He opens his eyes that he didn’t even know he had closed and sees Dan swallow and wipe off his lips with his hand. He quickly tucks himself away.

Looking down at Dan, Phil felt a pang of pure love in his heart and he bent down and kissed Dan’s lips, ignoring the wet salty taste.

“That was amazing.”

Dan smiled and laughed and pulled back. “So I’ve been told.”

“I’m really glad you were my secret Santa.” Phil says, looking in his eyes.

Dan relaxes in front of him. “I’ve always had a crush on you.” Dan admits. “I’m really glad I got to show you that as your Secret Santa. I was hoping I could be more like a secret admirer.”

“Well, it definitely worked.” Phil says, reaching up and stroking Dan’s cheek. “I’m really glad we talked and…”

“I’m really glad that you’re my boyfriend.” Dan says gently.

“I’m really glad you’re mine too.” Phil says, leaning down and kissing Dan one more time.

Phil means his words too. He’s never been so excited to receive something like he had been to receive his gift from Dan. He always said he hated Secret Santa but he can confidently say now, as he kisses Dan on his bed, that he’s never been so grateful for it.


End file.
